Welcome Soul Reapers to the Great Demon Kingdom
by Polska4eva
Summary: What happens when Ichigo and several members of the Seireitei are sent to investigate the Hidden Senkaimon situation, and wind up accidentally being sent to the Great Demon Kingdom! Main pairing is Jushiro and Yuri, but there will be others. Rated M for later chapters.


**Welcome Soul Reapers to the Great Demon Kingdom**

 **A/N: Hey, there, everybody, Polska4eva here. Sorry about not posting this sooner, but I had a little family tragedy; my father just died from cancer, so I'd been dealing with that.**

 **Anyway, this is my first cross-over story, commissioned by my twin sister, Otaku of Yaoi, who thought I should do this after a conversation about what it would be like to have an actual cross-over episode of the two anime shows over dinner one night. This story set after the war with the Quincy's. Everything has pretty much gone back to normal, and Head Captain Shunsui finally has time to address a matter first brought to everyone's attention during the whole mess with Inaba and his Mod Souls: the existence of naturally occurring Senkaimon. And this is what happens. Not exactly following along with the original story line. Written mostly from Jushiro's P.O.V, but a little will be from Yuri's P.O.V. There will be no Jushiro x Shunsui action, sorry about that. There will, however, be multiple pairings consisting off one Soul Reaper and one Demon with the exception of Ichigo and Byakuya who will be a couple. Some characters will be of my own creation and will be replacing or just adding to the original cast of characters. Please rate and review! No flames!**

 **Chapter 1**

I walked into the main meeting room of the Squad One barracks for a scheduled Captain's meeting. Everybody was there: Shunsui, Ichigo, Isshin, Shinji, Byakuya, Sajin, Lisa, Shuhei, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Miyuri, and Sentaro.

Ichigo, it seemed, was adjusting fairly well to being a full-fledged Soul Reaper. After losing Kon - who was in Ichigo's body during whole mess with Kugo Ginjo and Fullbringers, Ichigo and his family relocated to the Seireitei.

His father, Isshin, was offered the job of Captain of Squad Three since it's previous Captain, Rose Otoribashi, was killed by Ywach, along with Kensei Muguruma, the previous Captain of Squad Nine, and Chojiro Sasakibe, the previous Lieutenant of Squad One.

The Head Captain, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, was also killed during that horrible war; incinerated by his own Bankai.

Anyway, Isshin wanted to continue his previous profession of medicine, so he now heads up Squad Four, with Hanataro Yamada as his Lieutenant. Ichigo then took up the mantel of Captain of Squad Three, mentoring Izuru Kira, the powerful but ineffectual Lieutenant, and giving the squad a much-needed leader and much-needed direction.

"All right, Shunsui, what the hell are we all doing here?" Ichigo complained. "I thought these stupid meetings were only held once a month."

Isshin, who had come into the room after Ichigo, then aimed a kick at him from behind, taking him off-guard.

"You need to address the Head Captain properly, Ichigo!" Isshin scolded as Ichigo jumped back to his feet after falling to the floor. "And quit whining! You're a Captain now, not a little Academy student!"

Ichigo then launched an attack on his father, and another typical Shiba Clan argument ensued.

"Oh, please, not again," groaned Toshiro Hitsugiya, Captain of Squad Ten. "Do they _have_ to do this _every_ time they are in the same room together?"

"I know. Makes you wonder at their family dynamic," replied Shinji Hiraku, Captain of Squad Five.

I decided to get in between the two quarreling Shiba Captains before something gets broken. Again.

"Now, now, you two, enough of that!" I reprimanded. "You know the rules: No fighting in the Meeting Room! You can pick this up later in your own barracks."

Nanao Issei, Lieutenant of Squad One - or more accurately Shunsui's nursemaid - pushed her glasses up higher on her nose and readjusted the large book she always carried. Nobody knows what's in that book, and to my knowledge, no one's ever asked.

"All the Captains are present, Captain," Nanao announced as we all got into our places in the two lines that flanked the Head Captain's chair. "We should get started with meeting, sir."

Shunsui didn't move. Knowing him as long as I have, there were only two reasons for that: Either he's drunk or asleep. Likely, he's both.

"Sir? Captain?" Nanao said as Lisa Issei, Captain of Squad Eight, and Nanao's older, pervy, sister walked up to Shunsui's chair.

I watched as Nanao removed Shunsui's hat, revealing to the room that he was indeed asleep. I started chuckling at that. It was just like Shunsui to get bored with the meeting and fall asleep before the meeting even _started_! Hell, Shunsui could fall asleep at the mere _mention_ of a Captain's Meeting. Or paperwork. Or _any_ work.

"Head Captain Kyoraku!" Nanao and Lisa both yelled at the same time, while Nanao smacked Shunsui with his hat and Lisa slapped him, proving that they are indeed related. Nobody else but them would ever have the guts to do that.

Shunsui jerked, nearly falling off the Head Captain's chair, before quickly straightening back up.

"What? What's going on, Nanao?" Shunsui asked, rubbing the sleep out of eyes.

"The meeting, Captain!" Nanao exclaimed.

"What about it?" Shunsui asked.

"It's started!" Lisa exclaimed, smacking Shunsui again.

"It has?" Shunsui looked out across the room at all of us assembled. "Oh, it has." Shunsui sat up straighter, righting his clothes to something approaching presentable and professional. "Well, then, shall we get started?"

All the Captain's groaned, while I just thought it was funny. Lisa went back to stand between Byakuya and Toshiro, mumbling about incompetent idiots.

"All right, the reason I called all of you here is because I have an important mission for you all," Shunsui started.

"What kind of mission?" Ichigo asked.

"Remember when you mentioned to me about the existence of Hidden Senkaimon in the World of the Living?" Shunsui reminded him.

"Yeah. I heard that from Nozomi right before she tried to escape through one at this shrine in the mountains over Karakura Town. What about it?"

"Well, I checked it out with Captain Kurotsuchi, and he confirmed their existence," I said, joining the conversation.

"Thanks to Kagaroza's extensive research on the Precipice World, we have discovered many of these Hidden Senkaimon in the World of the Living," Miyuri interjected. "These Hidden Senkaimon seem to appear naturally, but they are dangerous. Many are unstable, rushing by too quickly; some are increasingly small; and still others transport a person to another time and place entirely. And once the person enters one of these Hidden Senkaimon, they can never again return to their previous time and place."

"In effect, the person is trapped forever in wherever they end up," I concluded for the room. "If they don't die in the process."

"Exactly," Shunsui said, taking back control of the conversation. "Which is why I'm sending you all to into the World of the Living to find these Hidden Senkaimon and seal them before someone gets trapped and/or killed in one them. Understood?"

All around me the other Captains nodded. I could tell that they were all taking this potential threat seriously. That's good. I was worried that I would have to spell out the potential danger in leaving these Hidden Senkaimon active. I'm glad I did not have to.

"Now, I want you all to split into groups of three Captains, two Lieutenants, a member of Squad Four in case there is need of medical assistance, and anyone else you think you might need," Shunsui stated. "Ichigo, since you were the one who brought this to my attention, I'll let you pick the first team."

Ichigo nodded and immediately rattled off a list of seven people. I was surprised to hear Ichigo name me as the third Captain, though I was quite honored. I had tremendous respect for the teen's powers and abilities, having witnessed them myself on several occasions. But I wasn't surprised in the least to hear him name Byakuya as the second Captain. Those two have been carrying a torch for each other, albeit secretly, since before the fight with Kugo Ginjo and his band of Fullbringers.

In fact, Byakuya would often escape to the World of the Living to watch out for and protect Ichigo during the seventeen months that he didn't have his powers, even though with those powers gone, he could no longer see him. When I asked Byakuya why he kept doing this, he simply said that it was 'the noble thing to do after all he had done for us'.

I know that they hadn't had much of a chance to be together, what with all the chaos that's been happening lately, and putting the Seireitei back together after the war with the Quincys. Not to mention the general hard work that Ichigo had to put in to put his new squad - which had since dissolved into anarchy - back together again.

The rest of the group consisted of Lieutenant Kira, (Ichigo didn't feel comfortable leaving the ineffectual blonde Soul Reaper at the helm) Lieutenant Yamada, (much to Isshin's very vocal dismay) Squad Eleven's Fifth Seat, Yumichika Aiyasagawa, and his own personal Hollow, since named Shiro after having been granted his own body by Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu.

Again, I totally understood his choices. I've learned through personal experience not to leave Shiro alone to his own devices. I can't tell you how many times Squad Eleven's barracks have been destroyed because Shiro wanted to take on Captain Zaraki. And Kenpachi encourages this! The man's going to get himself killed one of these days "sparring" with Shiro. Hell, that's nearly happened several times already!

"All right, Ichigo, your group will be Sealing Team 1," Shunsui announced. "Go collect the rest of your team and be prepared to leave in an hour. You three Captains are dismissed."

We all nodded, bowed to Shunsui, and took our leave of the Captains Meeting. The giant doors to Squad One's meeting room closed on much arguing and bickering over the other assigned Sealing Teams.

Meanwhile in a kingdom far, far away, a certain black-haired, black-eyed, sixteen-year-old is attempting to teach the Ten Aristocrats baseball.

"All right, is everybody here?" I asked my trusted advisor/tutor/mother hen Gunter von Christ.

"Yes, Your Most Gracious Highness!" Gunter gushed. "They're all waiting out in the courtyard. Everybody came!"

"Yes! That's awesome!" I exclaimed, fist-pumping the air before bending down to pick up a box of baseball uniforms.

"Hey, can you help me carry these boxes outside?" I asked.

"Oh, it would be my greatest pleasure to assist His Majesty!" Gunter exclaimed, picking up the other box.

We carried the boxes outside to where the Ten Aristocrats were waiting.

Gunter was right; all of them were here. Along with Gunter, Gwendal von Voltaire, head of the Voltaire Province, and his youngest half-brother, Rupaul von Wincott, (who always live here at Covenant Castle with Conrad, Miss Anissana, Lady Cielly, and Dakoskos) there was Lord Bielefeld, Lord Radford, Lord Gyllenhaal, Lord Karbelnikoff, Lord Spitzveg, Lady Rashvall, Lord Wincott - the brother of the late Susanna Julia von Wincott, who's soul resides in my body - and even -

" _Adelbert_?! What are _you_ doing here?!" I exclaimed, shocked as hell.

Lord Adelbert von Grantz was once a General in the Great Demon Kingdom Army, but after his fiancé, Lady Susanna Julia von Wincott, died trying to heal all those who had been wounded in Gwendal's cousin Hube's relentless attacks, he has since deserted the Great Demon Kingdom. I really hadn't been expecting _him_.

"I was visiting my father when the summons came for all the members of the Ten Aristocrats to gather at Covenant Castle. I assumed you were in some sort of danger, and decided I'd lend my services," Adelbert explained. Then he looked around the courtyard as if surveying the area. "But it seems as if there isn't any."

"Yes. Mind telling us _why_ you decided to call all of us here?" Lord Bielefeld demanded, looking irritated as usual.

I put the box I was carrying down with a grunt. "To give you these," I said, opening the box and tossing a uniform to Lord Bielefeld.

"What is this, Your Majesty?" he asked, confused.

"It's called a baseball uniform," I explained. "I had Josak make them for all of you."

"Why?" they all said at once.

Because, according to Conrad, the baseball field he was constructing is finished! So, to celebrate, you all are going to going to learn baseball, and then we can have a real game! It'll be fun, you'll see! Come on, go put them on!" I enthused.

While the Ten Aristocrats went inside to change, a messenger arrived from the Tomb of the Great One. It seemed pretty important, judging from the worried look on the messenger's face.

"Your Majesty! I have urgent news from the Tomb of the Great One!" the messenger cried.

"What is it? What's going on?" I asked, starting to get concerned myself.

"Lady Ulrike has sensed that a large number of intruders is heading toward the Tomb of the Great One from an unknown destination! Quick, you must come at once, Your Majesty!"

"Right. Everybody, let's go!" I commanded.

Conrad, Gwendal, Josak, Rupaul, and even Christopher - a vampire-like being born of Conrad's use of a mysterious Holy Sword from the far-off, but no less mysterious, country of Seisakoku - all showed up beside me, dressed in baseball uniforms and carrying swords. They all followed me as we quickly made our way to the Tomb of the Great One.

We arrived just in time to see some kind of portal open in the middle of the sky right above the Tomb, and several people fall out and land in the large stone fountain in the middle of the courtyard of the Tomb.


End file.
